In general, mesh materials may be used in a plurality of applications and industries. Some mesh materials are configured to be flexible and may be used similar to other textile-based products. In some cases, a metallic mesh material can be used in applications similar to a traditional non-metallic textile. However, some traditional metal mesh materials have drawbacks that prevent them from being widely adopted. For example, some traditional metal mesh materials may lack the flexibility or surface finish for some applications. Additionally, it may be difficult to join a metallic mesh with other components or integrate the mesh with other components of a device or product.